Glinthawk
The Glinthawk is an aerial GAIA Terraformer Machine which resembles a bird, much like the similar Stormbird, though far smaller. Its purpose is to scavenge destroyed Machines, but it will attack humans on sight with damaging ice attacks. Appearance Glinthawks have several avian characteristics, such as armor plating that resembles feathers, and avian wings, tail, legs and feet. The general appearance of the chassis resembles that of a vulture. The beak is composed of three separate jaws made to firmly grasp mechanical parts. It has two visual sensors in the same position as a vulture's eyes. A Freeze Sac, containing a volatile liquid, is positioned on its breast. History Glinthawks were created by GAIA as part of the terraforming process after the Faro Plague destroyed Earth's biosphere in the mid-21st century. As such, they were one of the first Machines encountered by humans as they explored and settled in their tribal lands. Glinthawks perform the same function with destroyed Machines that vultures perform with carrion; they process parts from the chassis of destroyed Machines for recycling. Initially, Glinthawks were docile Machines that shied away from a human if one approached a herd. However, with the onset of the Derangement, Glinthawks, and all other GAIA Terraformers, began exhibiting increasing hostility toward humans. By the time the Nora Brave Aloy became an adult, Glinthawks were attacking humans on sight. On two known occasions, Glinthawks were actually deliberately used by humans as weapons. A greedy, murderous young Carja nobleman named Ranaman used a device that emitted a signal that attracted Machines to attract a flock of Glinhawks and other dangerous Machines to his father's estate, in order that they would kill his father and the rest of his family, leaving him as the sole beneficiary and inheritor. However, he himself was killed by one of these Glinthawks while his sister survived. In addition, the renegade Oseram warlord Dervahl tried to use Glinthawks to kill Aloy after she personally intervened to prevent him from killing the Sun King Avad. However, Aloy prevailed against the Glinthawks. Abilities Glinthawks normally congregate in flocks of three or more. This makes them particularly dangerous, as they therefore attack as a flock. Like Stormbirds, their attacks are made even more potent by the superiority of aerial attacks against ground targets. A Glinthawk has one ranged attack and one melee attack. * 'Ranged -' The Glinthawk belches volatile liquid from its Freeze Sac at an enemy. This liquid causes damage to the enemy, as well as pooling around the enemy, causing residual damage due to the intense cold and curtailing the enemy's ability to fight. * 'Melee -' In the melee attack, the Glinthawks swoops down and rams the enemy. Glinthawks can lift the chassis of small destroyed Machines such as Watchers, in order to carry them off for scavenging. They will congregate around the chassis of a Machine that is too large for them to lift and scavenge the chassis in situ. It is unknown if they work in conjunction with Scrappers, their terrestrial counterparts, or compete with them for resources. However, given that Machines never attack each other unless one has been corrupted or overriden, it is likely that the two would work together rather than in completion, though this has never been seen. Weaknesses and Tactics Glinthawks are very suceptible to fire. Strikes by Fire Arrows from the Hunter Bow set them on fire faster than other Machines. Once on fire, they stop attacking and fall to the ground. The fastest method of killing a Glinthawk is therefore to set it on fire, then sprint to it when it falls and attack it with a Critical Hit. This may be repeated for the entire flock. Freeze Potions should be used to counteract the effects of their ranged attacks. This may be supplemented by donning the Banuk Ice Hunter Light or Banuk Ice Hunter Heavy outfit for the battle. Glinthawks will convert any lootable items in a destroyed Machine's chassis into Processed Metal Blocks if they are allowed to scavenge the chassis. This prevents the player from acquiring any useful Weapon or Outfit Modifications that the chassis may be carrying. If the Glinthawks are allowed to completely scavenge the chassis and then leave, the chassis will be left with no lootable items at all, including Metal Shards. It is therefore advisable to drive off any Glinthawks that may attempt to scavenge the chassis of a Machine the player has just killed, particularly if the Machine known to carry Very Rare Modifications. Components Loot }} Trivia * They are attracted to destroyed machines similar to the Scrapper. * When on fire or if hit in the Freezer Sac, Glinthawks fall to the ground and stop attacking temporarily. * In order to override a Glinthawk, it must be grounded. Usually this is accomplished by sneaking up on one while it is scrapping a dead machine. Gallery File:Ghawk.gif de:Grauhabicht Category:Machines Category:Recon Class